


Tidings

by sakon



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: She had said it and meant it.
Collections: Drabble Soup





	Tidings

Thank you, lord, she had once said to the sky, for Miss Lorelai "Rory" Gilmore. Around that time, she had meant it with everything — from her praying hands to the bottom of her heart. 

Thank you, Lord, for gifting me with the life of perpetual sidekickism, Lane once said again to nobody but herself. (That was the only thing she could ever be certain of nowadays.)

It was word for thanks, again, for Rory Gilmore and all of the world that came — revolving around her so-brilliant head — bearing gifts. Thanks for front row seats to the time of Rory's life.


End file.
